Zs'Skayr
Zs'Skayr was one of Ben's forms, freed from the Omnitrix. A copy of his evil personality was trapped within the Omnitrix when his DNA was sampled. He finally manages to force his way out of the Omnitrix in "Ghostfreaked Out" After peeling off the protective layer of skin that normally covers him, he tries to take over Ben's body in order to become whole again. After a failed attempt to possess Ben, he coerces Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig to help him by taking over Thumbskull and tossing him about the room in a show of force. He is defeated when he is exposed to sunlight by Ben at the end of the episode, causing him to burst into flames. Following this, Ben never uses the form. Zs'Skayr is the main antagonist in the third season, returning in the two-part episode "The Return/Be Afraid of the Dark" where he is revived by an alien scientist named Dr. Vicktor. Gathering a group of horror-themed aliens as minions, Vicktor enacted a plan to resurrect Zs'Skayr, whose master plan was to plunge the Earth into darkness. Zs'Skayr himself is still intent on gaining control of the Omnitrix. Using Corrodium retrieved by the mummy alien in "Under Wraps" they set up a Corrodium beam that will block out light from the sun, allowing Ghostfreak to exist in eternal darkness. Ghostfreak succeeds in doing so, allowing him to reach his full potential, but only for a while before Doctor Vicktor accidentally rammed Max into the Corrodium Projector during a dogfight. In the end, Ghostfreak is killed on board a space shuttle, when Max opens the shuttle's roof and exposes him directly to the sun. Ben regains use of the form during this time, except in the Ectonurite's natural state. According to information from the Ben 10 week Marathon, Zs'Skayr was High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data probes crash landed and he read its data files. Not long after, he met up with Myaxx when she was scouting the planet for DNA samples and aided her in acquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance. However, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna Myaxx was sampling and used his powers to allow his DNA to enter the Omnitrix along with the sample. Trivia *There may be a second Zs'skayr seeing as as the Ghostfreak in the Omnitrix came from only one DNA strand. **However, it may be possible that with him as proof that actually Ectonurites can asexually reproduce, meaning he may be his son albeit with his possible father's name. **Either that or he may be a clone of the high Ecto-Lord. ** Zs'skayr might have escaped the omnitrix a second time or on a little of ghostfreak wasn't captured inside the omnitrix because he later appears in"Ghost Town" an alien force episode Vilagx Attacks Vilagx appears as a boss in Vilgax Attacks in the level Anur Phaetos (Ghostfreak's Home demension). Alien Force Ghostfreak appears in Season 3 of Alien Force, Episode is Ghost Town. In Alien Force, his appearance has slightly changed, now having white claws, his spine sticking out of his back, and his "tail" is now more like one of his tentacles. He takes over Vilgax's planet of Vilgaxia and possesses the citizens, turning them into Ghostfreak servents. Vilgax then enlists the help of Ben, Kevin. and Gwen to try to take Vilgaxia back. During the battle, Ben lets Zs'Skayr enter his body, adding his Ectonurite (Ghostfreak) DNA to the Omnitrix once again, transforming Ben into Ghostfreak. When Ben states that everything is under control, Zs'Skayr takes over his body. He appears to gain the upper hand on Vilgax, and attempts to posses Vilgax, so that the power of Ben and Vilgax in one body would make him almost unbeatable. However, Vilgax uses his sword to destroy his own throne room and in the process lets light in, allowing Ben to gain control again and turn to normal. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Evolutions Category:Scary Things